The Romances and Pranks of Fred and George Weasley
by Lizzy88
Summary: There's a new, smart-alkey, sarcastic, girl at Hogwarts; and exchange student from America, and Fred is falling head over heels for her!But she turns out to be more than a match for him! & what about George's romances? Rated T just in case!:P
1. Filibuster Fling!

Fred had always been the more "unmerciful" twin, not giving in when George did, and was a bit crueler

_We'll send you a Hogwarts Toilet Seat!_

_-Fred and George Weasley_

Fred had always been the more "unmerciful" twin, not giving in when George did, and was a bit crueler. But he didn't know this. To him, he was the height of cool, and impressing his fellow Gryffindors, and making them laugh gave him an immense feeling of popularity. Fred was a bit more outgoing, and if one looked closely, he was a tad taller than his twin. But there was one thing George had more of than his brother; and that was **(**gags)_love._ George had a girlfriend, Katie Bell, a chaser on the house Quidditch team, and Fred had nobody. Nobody, that was, until Lizzie Brown came along.

Lizzie was a fifth year exchange student from America, and for a fifteen-year-old, she was rather immature, much like Fred. With short brown hair that was always messy, enormous green eyes, and a very strange assortment of clothes, Lizzie was an attention-attracter, which was what first roused Fred's awareness of her. He was jealous of this rather tall girl, who stood surrounded of a knot of admiring girls who usually tagged along with him and George on some of their misadventures. These girls were oohing and ahhing at Lizzie's jeans, wristbands, black and white striped T-shirt, and red tie. It wouldn't long until many girls were wearing outfits similar to this - it seemed to be "cool" to dress like the American girl.

Lizzie loved to make people laugh, and she enjoyed telling people stories about her life in the United States, many of which Fred believed were completely made up. One day Fred decided he had had quite enough, and he marched right up to the girl and crossed his arms.

"I have a hard time believing you did and saw everything you say you did." He stated baldly, then added as an afterthought, "And saw."

Lizzie gazed mildly at him for a moment, then drew herself up to her full height, which, surprisingly, was just about the same as Fred's and spat, "And why would you care, you stupid, stinking _prat_?"

Fred goggled at her. Never before had someone spoken back to him with such vindictive fury as this slight, thin girl had. It seemed he had for once met his match. But he tried not to let his shock show on his face.

"Because I, unlike you, belong here, and maybe I can tell lies, but you sure as hell can't!"

Lizzie widened her eyes so that they were even bigger than normal. This freckle-faced boy was actually yelling at her with the same sarcasm that she used on nearly everybody. She didn't want him to know it, but she suddenly felt rather respectful of this young wizard before her. She stared hard into his green eyes.

"Oh, I see! You're just mad 'cause none of those girls over there are paying any attention to your fat arse!" But she said it with a smile.

Fred grinned back sweetly. _Too_ sweetly- always a danger sign. "Too right you are. That's my group, not yours. I daresay I'd like them back. I did think you would consent to that."

"Well, that makes you ugly _and_ stupid!"

They glared at each other for a moment, and then they both burst out laughing. People in the crowded Gryffindor common room turned to raise their eyebrows at the pair of them, and Katie Bell smirked knowingly at George from a corner.

Lizzie extended a hand. "I'm Lizzie Brown. Can't wait for the start of my lessons tomorrow!"

Fred took her hand. It was oddly soft. He realized he had never really held anyone's hand, and quickly released hers.

"Fred Weasley." She smiled at him, then turned and flounced back to the crowd of girls, her little bit of hair bouncing on her scalp. Fred watched her go with a slightly dazed expression, as if he had just been hit over the head with a mallet. He didn't even notice his twin sneaking up behind him.

"Freddie and Lizzie, sitting in a tree! S-n-o-g-g-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

"_Shut it_!" Fred snarled, and narrowed his eyes at George. "Georgie Pordgie puddin' pie."

George reeled back in mock horror, clutching his chest. "Alas! You've really wounded me there, brother! That was below the belt, that was!"

Fred rolled his yes at him, grinding his teeth as George pretended to string an arrow and shoot him on the butt.

"Awwww! Fred's in _luuuurve!_!"

"Am not, you bloody moron! What a freak that one was!" He cast a dark look at the retreating figure of Lizzie Brown, who was ascending the stairs to the girl's dormitories. George sighed. "Ahhh, but love comes in all shapes and sizes, Fred, you must know tha-" He broke off, ducking under a right hook from Fred.

Fred was grumbling as he made his way down into the Great Hall with George. He spotted Harry, who was looking gloomy, and recalled some of the rumors circulating around him, that he was the heir of Slytherin and other such nonsense. He would have to remember to tease him about it.

Fred wasn't paying much attention to where George was steering him; he was too tired to really care. But he changed tact the moment he saw that George had surreptitiously plunked him down right across from Lizzie Brown. He turned to look daggers at his twin, and knew the instant their eyes met that there would be scene if he protested. Fred wasn't really in the mood.

Grumpily, he stabbed a few sausages and transferred them to his plate, chewing them methodically. It was a few minutes before he realized he was being watched. Lizzie grinned toothily at him when he looked up, his mouth full.

"Wha'? Leave me alone, can't you? Some normal people are trying to eat." Lizzie's plate was empty.

Her smile grew wider still, and he wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if he had become the butt of some American joke.

"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" She trilled in a high, sing-songy voice. He grunted and turned away.

Fred and George had Herbology first thing, and they started off across the sunny grounds at a brisk pace, the dewy grass soaking the ends of their robes. Fred groaned as he saw Lizzie sitting happily on a garden bench outside Greenhouse five, her hands clasped on her lap, innocently smiling at George.

"Hello!" She said, all niceties. " I don't think I've met you. I'm Lizzie. Lizzie Brown."

George introduced himself, and engaged Lizzie in conversation. Fred stared avidly at a Venomous Tentacula, wondering vaguely what it ate.

Professor Sprout was calling role.

"Weasley, Fred."

"Perfectly present!" He called, to giggles from the class. Professor Sprout ignored him.

"Weasley, George."

George pretended to look around the greenhouse. "You know, I don't think he's here!" Sprout ignored that, too. At last she reached the end of the list, where a new name had been scribbled in by pen.

"Lizhoni, Brown?" Sprout looked around, as did most of the class. Fred sniggered in an audible whisper, "_Lizhoni_?"

Lizzie raised her hand. Her eyes flashed. "It's Lizzie."

Several people laughed. Sparks seemed to fly from the American girl's nostrils. "It actually means _beautiful_. My _Grandmother_ chose it." She said scathingly, without a trace of embarrassment. Fred sniggered again, and she rounded on him. Oblivious, Professor Sprout was explaining to a girl about the importance of the Venomous Tentacula, and telling her not to be afraid of it.

Fred ducked under the long Greenhouse table and appeared on the other side, grinning across at a seething Lizzie. He wouldn't have been surprised to see smoke roiling out of her ears. He waved jovially and she ground her teeth loud enough for him to hear it above the drone of the others in the class.

Fred turned back to Sprout just as she finished talking, an expression of polite interest on his freckled face. He chuckled under his breath as he saw Lizzie shake her head dismissively out of the corner of his eye.

Fred and George were juggling lit Filibuster's Fireworks while standing on chairs to appreciative applause from a group of third years when Lizzie stalked up to them. Fred dropped one of the fireworks he was juggling in alarm and bent to snatch it up, but Lizzie beat him to it. She took the sizzling explosive, and stuffed it under Fred's chair.

There was nothing anyone could do- the result was immediate. With a soft _whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _the firework sparked and ignited, blowing silver and purple sparks everywhere and set one of the chair's legs on fire. Fred bellowed an oath and leapt down, pulling out his wand, but again, Lizzie was too quick for him.

"Aquaminti!" She chortled, and a soft pray of water came pouring from her wand tip, extinguishing the flames, and causing steam to pour up from the chair leg. She smiled benignly at Fred.

"I just wanted to thank you for that delightfully kind comment you made on my name down at the Greenhouse! I hope this makes up for the compassion you have shown me these last few days." She fluttered her eyelashes sweetly and left him standing there, face sooty.

George jumped down from his chair, cackling. "Oh, she's got you good and pegged, my dear twin! What are you going to do now?"


	2. A Mistake

It was late, and Lizzie couldn't sleep

It was late, and Lizzie couldn't sleep. For some reason, one that she couldn't quite put her finger on, she kept thinking of Fred Weasley. So she had asked her new British friend, Mathalda, to read to her out of a very soppy Jane Austen novel, _Pride and Prejudice_, that for some reason she loved. She wasn't listening to Mathalda at all; she was gazing dreamily out the window, wondering why on earth her mind kept drifting to the tall, red-haired twin.

"…..And then Lizzie cried, "Oh Fred!" and ran into his arms. He was a passionate kisser, holding her tight until they were just a writhing mass of red and brown hair, and-"

"Oi!" Cried Lizzie, having just heard the last few sentences.

"What's all this?"

Mathalda was laughing so hard Lizzie wouldn't have been surprised if she popped something. She rolled back in her chair, gasping for breath.

"Awwww, come on, Lizzie! How deaf to themselves can a person possibly be?" She wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye. Lizzie frowned darkly at her. "I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, don't look at me like that! He's what you've been thinking about these last few nights, isn't he?" She put on a high-pitched, simpering voice. "Mathalda, I can't sleep! Whatever is the reason? I have no idea!" She busted up again, throwing _Pride and Prejudice_ back onto Lizzie's bed. She sat up on her knees, suddenly looking eager.

"Well? Spill! Every insignificant detail about every moment you two have spent together! Every tingle you get inside, everything you feel for him!"

Lizzie sighed. She had never felt this way before, and didn't quite know how to begin. Was it really love? She doubted it. People like her and Fred Weasley weren't made for compassion. They were made for cold, stark sarcasms and jokes cracked at other's expense; not for huddling around a fireplace, singing lullabies to each other. She shuddered inwardly at the thought. Mathalda was waiting.

"_Well_?" She said again, tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder. Lizzie grinned despite herself.

"Er….he made fun of my name in Herbology?" Mathalda nodded for her to go on and she consented, talking longer than she thought she would have about the charming and roguish Fred Weasley. She stopped and took a deep breath, watching closely for Mathalda's reaction.

She was grinning widely. "You are in love with him." She stated, simply.

Lizzie groaned, rolled her eyes, and flopped back down onto her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and facing the window.

"Good _night_, Mathalda."

"Night lover girl!"

George was singing at the top of his lungs, filling the fifth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory with the lilting notes of a love song he had composed himself, to the tune of _Yankee Doodle Dandy_.

""Freddie Weasley went to town, riding on a broomstick,

drank himself some love potion and found a cute exchange chick!

Freddie Weasley went to town, Freddie Weasley Dandy,

Go ahead, express your love, and give that girl some candy!"

Fred covered his head with a pillow to drown out the noise, but the attempt was in vain. George plopped himself down next to Fred and bellowed the song right in his ear.

"FREDDIE WEASLEY WENT TO TOWN, RIDING ON A BROOMSTICK-"

"**Shut up!"** Fred roared back, sending Lee Jordan scurrying away, hooting with laughter. Fred sat up and gave his twin his own very-special death stare. George fluttered his eyelashes and rested his chin on his hands. "Do you miss her? Maybe I should go get a picture of her. Course, we have the same haircut, so I can pose-" He cut off, laughing as Fred gave him the finger and yelled some phrases that would have made his mother faint.

George stopped singing and winked at Fred. "Don't let Ickle Ronnikiens here you saying that!"

Fred rolled onto his back and cupped his hands behind his head of red hair, looking at the ceiling.

"Wow, are you thinking, mate? Do you really have the right materials to do such a thing? Like a brain perhaps?"

Fred gave him the finger again, and George, still laughing, hopped back into his own bed.

George left the Dormitory at about two AM, sneaking down to the common room, where a flushed Katie Bell was waiting for him.

"Hi," She whispered, a little breathlessly, as he arrived.

"Hi" For once in his life George had no clue whatsoever as to what to say. He glanced hopelessly around the room for a bit, looking for a spark of inspiration.

"What's up? I heard all these noises coming from your dormitory…"

George laughed. "Oh, Fred is having a hard time admitting that he likes our new American friend."

"Ah." She grinned, and tossed her blonde hair, catching the light of the smoldering fire on it's lightly colored strands. She came a step closer.

"Will you kiss me, George?"

"Uh, sure." He shrugged and pulled her close. They had snogged before, of course, but never like this. She was clutching his as fiercely as he was her, and they broke apart gasping for breath. She laughed softly and hugged him.

"I really like you, Fred." She tensed in his arms when she realized her mistake, but it took a few seconds for it to register with the still dazed George.

"Wait, wha-?" She looked up into his eyes and knew instantly that she had hurt him. Him, the more docile, hurtable twin. She shook her head sadly. She loved George, but she was so used to saying both their names on a daily basis that it had just slipped out.

"George, no, I didn't mean-" But George was looking stony. He turned and fled up the stairs to his dormitory, immensely grateful that Fred was asleep, and for the fist time in his life, he wished he wasn't a twin.


	3. Skipping, now are we?

19/07/2008 13:30:00

**Hi folks! Lizzy88 here-hope you enjoy this story! Fred is the best bloody character ever!! Oh, and if you people haven't gathered, Lizzie in the story is based on moi. Sorry for the grammatical errors and such on this and the other chapters! I don't plan on being an English teacher someday!**

**Bye then!**

**Mischief Managed!**

"George? Oi, George! What's up?" Fred pulled off his orange pajamas and slipped his robes on over his head. His twin, usually quick to rise on the weekends, was lying in bed, the covers obscuring his face.

"You haven't suffocated, have you mate? 'Cause I would hate to have to tell Mum that you died." He prodded his brother in the chest.

"Oi! Wake up, you great prat!" He ripped back the covers and found himself staring into George's open eyes, which were red from crying. Fred decided not to comment.

"Up and attem!" He cried, heaving George from the bed. "There are pranks to pull, girls to flatter, and a nice day to spend outside, not studying for OWL's!"

George groaned and stood, rumpling his hair. "Ooh! I didn't sleep well, Fred. Why'd you wake me up, then? I don't want to wake up yet!"

"Bollocks!" Roared Fred, throwing his twin his clothes and exiting. "I'll meet you at the Great Hall!"

He sped down the stairs, almost colliding with Katie Bell and Lizzie Brown, who were deep in conversation. Fred thought he hear his own name.

" George…..the common room…..Fred…and then…oh! ..it sucks!" Was all he caught, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He followed the girls down to breakfast, and he noticed that Katie looked like she had been crying, just like George. A light bulb flickered into existence somewhere above Fred's head. Had something happened between George and Katie?

He was so preoccupied with this that he didn't even notice the large signs posted along the halls until Lizzie cried, "O! Look!"

The signs were announcing a fifth year and up dance, coming up very soon. Fred looked at it, while listening to Lizzie and Katie gossip about it. No one seemed to know who as organizing it, but Fred had his suspicions about a certain famous Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, who was beaming down at the Great Hall as it filled with students.

Fred was eating across from Lizzie again, and was joined in a few minutes by a very flustered-looking George, who pointedly avoided Katie's eyes and stared moodily at his toast. Fred raised his eyebrows at Lizzie, who shrugged, but he saw her exchange a significant look with Katie.

_So she's in on it._

Lizzie frowned, then grinned quite suddenly, whispered something to Katie, who nodded, and then turned to George. Fred poked his twin to let him know someone was trying to attract his attention.

George looked up. Lizzie was grinning at him, and (Fred didn't know if he was imagining things or not,) but it looked like a very devious grin, not to be trusted.

"Will you go to the dance with me, George?" It took quite a lot of effort from Fred not to gag on his Danish. George gaped at Lizzie, then turned to his twin, and then stared hard at Katie, who was looking just as hard in the opposite direction. His red hair seemed to sizzle.

"Yea, 'course I will." He said bracingly. Fred saw Katie slowly nod her

head at Lizzie.

"Great!" She cried, a little overenthusiastically, in Fred's opinion, then she got up and left. Katie turned bright red and left, too, and Fred stared after the pair of them, dumbstruck. Had the world gone topsy-turvy? He had spent the night being berated by George about how he loved Lizzie Brown, and now she was asking George out! It was utter madness, he decided, stabbing a piece of kipper. _Never_ try to understand girls.

Lizzie was elated. The insulted, tricked, and utterly furious look on Fed's face when she had asked out George was enough for her - it was decided; they liked each other. She told Mathalda all about it during Charms, and they both thought that the dance would be a great opportunity to test Fred's limits of jealousy. (Poor sap!)

Defense Against The Dark Arts had to be all in one the best and worst class that Fred had that year. The worst because they learned absolutely zip, and the best because Lockhart was so darn entertaining! Fred and George could laugh at his stupid antics and self-centered comments for hours, and the oblivious Professor would never notice. He spent the class periods telling stories about his "wonderful defeats of highly dangerous dark creatures", and then would cringe when Fred transfigured his peacock-feather quill into a bat. The ludicrous outfits that Lockhart put together were amusing as well. With a different brightly colored cloak for every day of the week and a hat to match each one, he was a worse dresser than Severus Snape. Fred was now staring blankly at Professor Lockhart as he flashed his brilliantly dazzling smile, and was only half-listening to him as he recounted a time he had caught a ghoul with a tea strainer. Fred was bored, as he so often was in class, and checked his pockets. He grinned slyly when he felt several dungbombs, and snuck a few under the desk to George. "Ready?" He whispered. George nodded.

"Ok-now!" They both dropped their dungbombs and the class was

shrouded in a putrid cloud of dense, green smoke. Laughing hysterically, Fred and George ducked and covered their faces with their robes, blocking out most of the stench. They chortled as Professor Lockhart tried vainly to clear the smoke and only succeeded in catching the hem of his robes on fire. Thankfully the bell rang a few minutes after the pandemonium ensued, and Fred and George then decided that ditching their next class would be a healthy experience for both of them. So instead of traipsing with their fellow fifth years to the dungeons for potions, the twins headed for a hideout of theirs that no one could ever find them at, or ever thought they would find them at; the library.

Nobody suspected Fred and George of reading textbooks, but they did on occasion, usually only to look up something to use in a prank though. Now seemed like a good occasion to look up something they could use that would work fast and have hilarious results; something to put in Filch's soup. They were so involved with their work that they didn't notice the library door open, and it wasn't until she was right in front of their freckled noses that they realized that Lizzie had joined them.

"Oh, hi Lizzie." Mumbled Fred, glancing up briefly. "Wait!" He did a double take. "Are you _skipping_?"

Lizzie sniffed and looked away. "I can skip whenever I please!" She said, in a would-be-pompous voice. The twins beamed at her.

"Good work!"

"Brilliant!"

"I spiffing fine job, I must say!"

"Absolutely corking!"

Lizzie shrugged. "It's good to skive off once and a while."

Fred and George each clapped a hand to her back.

"Jolly good!"

"Quite agree, I must say!"

"Alright now, shut up!"


	4. The Dastardous and Delightful Dance

**Me again- just wanted to say 'hi' end explain that this chapter was a complete pain in the ass to write! (excuse my French) This dance is a complete disaster and success at the same time. Poor George gets his little Weasley heart broken, and Fred has the time of his life! Go Lizzie/Fred!**

**Toodles!**

Lizzie studied her reflection in the mirror, straightening her long, black dress so that it sat correctly on her shoulders. Then she took a deep breath and stepped out of the dormitory. Mathalda was waiting there.

"Fred's in a right state! Angelina turned him down and he's got no one to dance with! He's mad 'cause George got you!" She seemed absolutely thrilled about this, and kept smoothing the creases of her red skirt.

"Ready?" She asked, her eyes aglow with excitement and anticipation. Lizzie sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She followed Mathalda from the Common Room.

The Great Hall had been transformed into an elegant dance floor, with floating candles and colorful banners. Hundreds of small glass tables set for two had replaced the long wooden house tables, and the singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck, occupied a large stage on the right side of the hall.

Lizzie met George by the entrance and took his arm. George, she was amused to find, was being shadowed by a very annoyed and darkly brooding Fred, who tagged along and followed them to a table, conjuring up a chair for himself. George rolled his eyes.

"Privacy, Fred."

Fred grumbled but retreated to a different table, which was occupied by a very sad looking Katie Bell. Lizzie saw George's eyes flick to Katie before he looked back at her.

"So, why'd you ask me to this dance? I thought you fancied Fred?"

Lizzie decided not to answer and instead asked, "So why did you say yes to me? I thought you fancied Katie?"

"Touché." George grimaced and sighed, looking more downtrodden than Lizzie had ever seen him. She smiled sympathetically.

"I know what happened George. Don't blame Katie. It's easy to get the two of you mixed up."

"No when you're snogging, it's not!" He snapped, firing up at once. Lizzie rolled her eyes. George was definitely more sensitive than his twin.

"Look, what you've got to realize is that no matter how alike you two look, you are two very different people. And Katie likes you for who _you_ are, not Fred."

"Oh, go dance with my twin, you great sod."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Alright then." She waltzed off, tapped Fred on the shoulder, and was immediately swept away into an exuberant dance that sent other couples running for cover.

George sighed. He looked over at Katie, now sitting alone, and took a deep, claming breath. Maybe what Lizzie had said was true. He stood up and walked over, sitting down in the chair opposite of her. She bit her lip. There was silence for a moment, then,

"George?" He looked at her. "I'm really, really sorry. I like you, not Fred." She thought it would sound a bit melodramatic to say 'love'. George nodded. Then he smiled shyly at her. In his head he was thinking of a thousand ways to thank Lizzie. He jumped from his chair.

"I'll be back! I'm gonna get us some drinks, shall I?" Life was looking brighter as Katie grinned and nodded.

Fred, meanwhile, was talking to Lizzie while twirling her around over and over, making her short hair stand on end.

"So, yea, it's always been our life ambition."

"Really?" She said as he caught her up in his arms and spun her away from him again. "I suppose any joke shop you two open will be an immediate success. Remind me to drop in on you in ten years to get some galleons."

He grinned wolfishly. " But of course!"

The music changed, and Fred started a complicated kind of jig that Lizzie could only watch, wide-eyed. His feet moved so fast they were practically a blur.

"Great Scott, what are you doing?!" She tried to keep up, but ended up collapsing into a nearby chair. Fred chuckled.

"Tricky, isn't it? Here, I'll show you-" He dragged her back onto the dance floor, and taught her a few of the routine. She tried and failed dismally. Sweating, she sat back down.

"No more!" She croaked. "This jig'll be the death of me!" But her eyes were bright, and Fred could tell she had enjoyed it.

"Let's get drinks." He suggested, and she followed him through the milling crowd of students to a table lined with refreshments. George was there, beaming as he clutched two butterbeers to his chest. Fred winked at him.

"How's Katie?"

"Fine." He looked positively Lockhart-like as he flashed his teeth and headed back for his table. Fred sniggered.

"Head over heels for her, he is!"

Lizzie took a swig from the butterbeer he offered her and found it greatly to her liking.

"Are you head over heels for anyone, Fred?" She asked, smiling crookedly. Fred shook his head.

"Nope. Never have danced with a girl I liked. I asked Angelina, of course, but I-" He laughed as Lizzie punched him in the gut.

"OW! I'm kidding, sheesh!" He led the way back to the dance floor.

George returned to his table to find it empty. Looking around he spotted, with a pang that Katie was now happily dancing with a boy he knew by sight but not by name. He trudged over.

"Hey, Katie, I got drinks." She looked over.

"Oh, thanks George!" She took a gulp of the butterbeer and continued dancing. George frowned.

"Um, Katie, weren't you dancing with me?"

"In a moment George! Let me finish this dance, ok?"

George shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead."

"What? No, George, I'll dance with you!"

"No! It's obvious you'd prefer to dance with him." George started walking away. Katie untangled herself from the other boy's arms and followed him.

"George! Come back! I can explain-"

"I don't need any more of your explanations, Katie. Why don't you just tell me you don't like me rather than rubbing it in more?"

"No, George, he's my c-"

"Go away, please." George left the Hall, swearing under his breath. Twirling across the room, Fred and Lizzie didn't even notice him leave.

**Awww! Isn't that so sad?! Poor George! Go Fred and Lizzie- there'll be more of them later! Please review!**


End file.
